A Warrior's Heart
by UltraInstinctDennix
Summary: A Fusion Of Marvel, DC, And DBZ/Super, More On The Way Because Of The Powers. Don't Hate Because This IS MY Choice To Write It! Like It Or Not!
1. A Warrior's Heart Chapter: Pilot

Note: I do NOT own anything that is written. All is owned by who/whatever's by the creators on that team/company.

* * *

Narration will be **"Like So".**

* * *

Hello- On call/in a meeting/conference

**HELLO!**\- Getting Help/ Arguing

* * *

_Hello- Meditation/think to self_

* * *

Rated M For Mature Audiences Only 21.

* * *

Oh and one last thing, i am fusing this with a bit of dragon ball z and super's super saiyan transformations with some twists, along with some harem with heroines. Request superheroines in the review section. I got your back. You know what? i'll put a poll up at the end.

* * *

**_Pilot_**

* * *

**A young man in his bed reading and playing with his 11 brothers and 10 sisters on the ps2, og xbox, and 3ds.**

* * *

**It all began as a curiousity question from the youngest one.**

* * *

**He was very... confused.**

* * *

**Like he was... missing something.**

* * *

(sighs)

* * *

**The youngest brother closes his book and asks his siblings.**

* * *

???: Ain't It Weird?

* * *

**The elder brother stops playing to talk to his youngest brother.**

* * *

???2: What?

* * *

**The group stops the game to hear what's on his mind.**

* * *

???: That... you feel like some type of way. But, you don't know what to decide on?

* * *

**At first he didn't know how to respond, except by saying...**

* * *

???2: Hmm... not sure. why?

* * *

**The other siblings agreed.**

* * *

**They wasn't very sure on what was going on but something he wanted to avoid to his other brothers and sisters from maybe a group that is always in danger when they are with their strong in body strength but weak in control youngest brother...**

* * *

**An unknown figure with dual wield desert eagles in hand, dual 1887's, dual mp7's, m4a1's, miniguns, and one high powered hyper penetration sniper rifle preparing for a chance to forge his own path to the future named...**

* * *

(Lightning cracks, thunder rumbling)

* * *

**Xavier Knight!**

* * *

**Along with his brothers...**

* * *

**Xander, leo, edge, torque, slick, jin, tommy, vic, rodney, ethan, and marcus.**

* * *

**And his sisters... lana, lita, tara, sheila, nina, jenny, skylar, martha, gia, and elena.**

* * *

**All of them are only known as...**

* * *

**The sons and daugthers of Tyler and Raven Knight!**

* * *

**The knight siblings!**

* * *

Xavier: I don't know... it just feels... just weird. Like I want to be happy but... (sniffs)

* * *

Lita: Aw, baby bro, please don't cry. please. we are still with you. here and in your heart. Besides, we are family, and we are warriors.

* * *

**The sister that goes to xavier when he started to cry was soothened by his second elder sister...**

* * *

**24 year old lita knight!**

* * *

Xander: It's gonna be alright. we promise you, we ain't going anywhere.

* * *

**Yet that same promise lita and xander gave to xavier wound being broken.**

* * *

**Next time: the siblings are hangingout at the waterpark where the other 21 siblings has fate against them. while one survives but awakens... with POWER!**

* * *

**Well. this wasn't easy thanks to a pair of reviews on my fanfic nfs racerverse. but whoever said i needed to make a coherent story... thank you. Oh and nothing big on this chapter just naming the siblings and fyi... Xander is the elder brother while xavier is the youngest, and lana is the elder sister while elena is the youngest.**

* * *

Poll Time!

**Who do you want to see first to be with xavier?**

**Few Options To Start.**

**Princess Diana/Wonder Woman**

**Kara Zor-El/Supergirl**

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**

**Silver Sable**

**Other(Write In The Review Section)**

**Results will be final after 3 days.**

**Oh and i hope this is "coherent" enough.**

**See You Soon.**


	2. A Warrior's Heart Chapter 1: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that were for the upcoming chapters, as they are all owned by marvel, dc comics, and so on. Only the characters names I put as one of "the knight siblings" is mine. Oh and its rated m for many reasons.**

Also, The event(s)/location(s) are the days that i mark them. Don't judge me for it.

* * *

Last Time On A Warrior's Heart...

Xavier was only curious about how his parents died and he wanted to avoid the same fate by forging his own path. But, little did he know that his siblings' lives were about to end. And the promise xander made was about to be broken.

Xavier: Ain't it funny? How you feel that things are as should be but it ain't?

Xander: We ain't going nowhere, lil bro. I Promise.

* * *

_3 Hours until xavier is broken._

_At the gamer's lounge, in miami, florida._

* * *

**The brothers, xander, xavier and the other siblings was chatting at the gamer's lounge, winning matches and cash prizes. They went to the finals and took the win. Then the sisters lana and lita managed to show xavier a good time, but he was unfazed. Worse still, he dozed off, falling alseep.**

* * *

_In xavier's dream world_

* * *

**Xavier's body was unable to move because he was about to have his life change. An unkown male and two female figures appear in front of him. They were known as...**

**The Guardians Of The Bloodbound Warriors!**

Xavier: Mmmm... who...are you?

Nakoria: I AM NAKORIA. GUARDIAN OF THE HAREM.

Stakramos: I AM STAKRAMOS. GUARDIAN OF THE ENERGY OF POWERFUL WARRIORS OF MANY REALITIES AND FICTIONALITIES.

Cavispyra: I AM CAVISPYRA. GUARDIAN OF FATE AND FORTUNE.

Bloodbound Guardians(in sync): WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE BLOODBOUND WARRIORS. WE HAVE WATCHED YOU FOR ALL YOUR LIFE, XAVIER. BUT NOW, AS DEATH IS UPON YOUR SIBLINGS, WE CAN NO LONGER SIMPLY STAND BY AND WATCH ANYMORE. WE WILL HELP YOU FORGE A PATH OF YOUR OWN. TO HAVE YOUR LIFE CHOICES. YOU ARE A KNIGHT. NOT A COWARD. ONLY COWARDS ACCEPT FEAR AND DIES WITH IT.

Xavier: I am no coward. Nor am I a pussy!

Guardians: THEN YOU MUST BE READY! YOUR SIBLINGS WILL NOT SURVIVE WHAT IS COMING, BUT YOU WILL.

* * *

**_Fades to white_, _back to reality._**

**Xavier wakes up to see the others getting ready to leave the lounge.**

* * *

Xander: Yo, xavi, wake up! We leaving right now, bro!

Xavier: Oh shit, right! I'm coming!

**The knight siblings got ready and left the lounge. The other civilians was running in the opposite direction when suddenly... the siblings was ahead of xavier by a few steps. Xavier was shaking as quietly as he could, but the second he looked at his other siblings and lita were calling xavier, an explosion went off and the other knight siblings...gone. But...what happened to xavier, will mark the end of the knight family legacy, and the beginning of a new legacy.**

Xavier: (Groaning) Xander? Lana? Lita?! GUYS?! ANYONE?!

**Xavier runs to where the explosion went off. He sees his siblings, all dead.**

Xavier:(sobbing) No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Xavier starts screaming in anger, when he snapped his pain transformed into power, as he is now... A super saiyan!**

* * *

Now what did everybody think? This Ok? Was it "coherent" enough? If Yes Or No, Read And Review, But Don't Judge Me.

Xavi was short for xavier.

The bloodbound guardians is named nakoria, stakramos, and cavispyra and they are gonna be guiding him every step of the way

Next time: Xavier gets ready to leave his home to forge his new life.

See Ya!


	3. A Warrior's Heart Chapter 2: TWIB, DLTR

Hey guys. Before we get started, just want to say sorry for not writing back. Had some writer's block and family issues involving some housing BS.

So...yeah, it's not a lot of things i can do but this, i can try.

Also, Xavier Will have a relationship within a harem, so... yeah. Like I said, my story, my rules.

Oh, and be advised, this chapter is gonna be, how should I say this...um, very challenging and trialistic.

When This Chapter Is done, the poll i posted will be over.

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters, from Dragon Ball Z/Super, Or Any Other, As they are owned by toei animation and akira toriyama.

* * *

**Last time On A Warrior's Heart...**

**Xavier was only curious about how his parents died and he wanted to avoid the same fate by forging his own path. But, little did he know that his siblings' lives were about to end. And the promise xander made was about to be broken.**

Xavier: Mmmm... who...are you?

Nakoria: I AM NAKORIA. GUARDIAN OF THE HAREM.

Stakramos: I AM STAKRAMOS. GUARDIAN OF THE ENERGY OF POWERFUL WARRIORS OF MANY REALITIES AND FICTIONALITIES.

Cavispyra: I AM CAVISPYRA. GUARDIAN OF FATE AND FORTUNE.

Bloodbound Guardians(in sync): WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE BLOODBOUND WARRIORS. WE HAVE WATCHED YOU FOR ALL YOUR LIFE, XAVIER. BUT NOW, AS DEATH IS UPON YOUR SIBLINGS, WE CAN NO LONGER SIMPLY STAND BY AND WATCH ANYMORE. WE WILL HELP YOU FORGE A PATH OF YOUR OWN. TO HAVE YOUR LIFE CHOICES. YOU ARE A KNIGHT. NOT A COWARD.

* * *

Xander: Yo, xavi, wake up! We leaving right now, bro!

Xavier: Oh shit, right! I'm coming!

_(Explosion)_

Xavier: Xander? Lana? Lita?! GUYS?! ANYONE?! No. N-NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (screaming in anger)

**Xavier has suffered losing his siblings and now, he is the last knight remaining. Xavier now has to learn about his new abilities as... THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!****Find out who helps him get stronger in ten days/ten years in the hyperbolic time chamber. **

???1: Did you feel that energy?! It just spiked heavily!

???2: Yes, I felt it. We better get to whoever it is that might have gone berserk.

???1: Right!

???3: Can we (yawns) tag along?

???1: Sure! Let's Go!

**Today!**

* * *

Xavier: (sobbing) Dammit! I gotta get home, and starts packing.

**Xavier gets up, and gets to his home by, on his first try, flying.****He then arrives, begins packing his belongings, gaming items included.**

Xavier: I gotta get stronger, but right now, I have to start a new path.

Xavier: Hmm?

**Xavier stops packing, holds a ball of energy in his hand, and steady himself for an attack or robbery. But, he's gonna flip from sad to hype in...****3...****2...****1...**

Man 1: Hey!

Xavier: Aah!

**Xavier throws a energy ball at the mysterious figures, who turns out to be goku, vegeta, the god of destruction, lord beerus and his instructor/attendant, whis.**

Vegeta: What are you doing, kakarot?!

Goku: Oops. Hehehehe! My bad.

**After minutes of cooldown and chow time, xavier explained the situation about how his siblings died in an explosion, and how he was gonna start fresh in a new place.**

Beerus: Hmm, (Eating A Bacon Double Cheeseburger) I see.

Goku: Man, X. You broke down hard, huh?

Xavier: Yeah. But if there is one thing I learned from vegeta, it's that you have to supress your emotions in battle.

Vegeta: Hmph. Spoken like a true saiyan.

Whis: So, you seek to acquire strength, and what did you turn into when you seen the deceased?

Xavier: I...

* * *

**Flashback **

_Xavier: I was looking at myself in the mirror to see what looked like. At first, I thought it wasn't real. Then it clicked. I became a super saiyan. And realizing that my brother xander's promise is broken... I became a super saiyan 2. In Minutes. I had to calm myself down so i could control my newfound power. I even asked myself "can I get even further after super saiyan 3?" So, I visualized the forms in god mode and beyond to further myself._

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Xavier: And that's all i could remember until now.

Goku gets up. Then asks...

Goku: Well, where will you go?

Xavier: I got a place my mom and dad left for me if they ever died of stupidity, so i'm going to los angeles, california.

Vegeta: Hmph. Can we join you?

Xavier: Yeah, sure. The more, the merrier.

Beerus: Will the food be good?

Xavier: Of course, my lord. But, hold on. Goku?

Goku: Yo.

Xavier: Where is this "hyperbolic time chamber"?

**Goku and the others were shocked as to how he knows about the hyperbolic time chamber. But for xavier's sake, he got the time to train for ten days before his trip to LA in fifteen days.**

Goku: Ok, we're here.

Vegeta: Fair warning. If you die here, you die out there.

Xavier: I got it. Like I said, I just need ten days.

Beerus: Goku and vegeta only lasted barely 1 week. I give you about a day before you tap out and die.

Whis: I give him 3 days.

Vegeta: I give him an hour, no more.

Xavier(With Confidence): All right, it's a bet.

**Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis and Xavier all agree to the wager on how long wil xavier will survive in the hyperbolic time chamber. The million zeni question is will he survive even a minute with Goku being the first instructor?**

* * *

**\--With Goku--**

Goku: Ok, show me what you got. Go super saiyan 2 for me.

Xavier: Aight.

HA!

Goku: All right! Now, come at me, X.

Xavier: Let's do this.

_HYAA!__HRRRAGGHH!!_

**Goku and xavier manage to do a lot of training especially with 200 gigaton weights not slowing him down in the two days they trained. Progress: Worth It.**

Goku:(panting) Man...you are... really tough, X. You manage to hit super saiyan blue already. Geez.

Xavier: Yeah. (Thinking to himself) _So this is what goku and vegeta used when they were in the tournament of power and defeated frieza with... Holy SHIT._(Normal Voice) Think i can go even further, goku?

Goku: There is only one way to find out!

**_HYAAAA!_**

Xavier: Ok, let's go!

**_HAAAAA!_**

**_HYAH!_**

**After three days of training with goku, its now vegeta's turn to try and break the young warrior's spirit and pride.**

* * *

**\--With Vegeta--**

Vegeta: You ready?

Xavier: Ready.

_HA!__HMPH!_

Vegeta: W-w-what the--? What is that form?

Xavier: Oh, kakarot said I could further myself since I already reached super saiyan 3, god and blue. So I figured, train to reach further forms of super saiyan blue, and go even higher.

Vegeta: Damn you!

Xavier: ...?

Vegeta: KAKAROOOOOOOOT!

_HRRAGH!_

**Vegeta launches his signature move "_FINAL FLASH!_" at xavier because he gets pissed since he couldn't surpass goku and his son, gohan, now xavier adds up. But little did vegeta know, xavier has moves that only fusion types can use.**Xavier: Are you that stupid enough to try me, you stupid MOTHERFUCKER?!

_HAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Xavier launches his move called the "x200k BIG FINAL SHINE KAMEHAME...HA!"**

Vegeta: W-WHAT?!

Xavier: IT'S OVER! HA!

Vegeta: AH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Xavier ended the training run with new forms he got used to super easily. He already got the first one. This surpasses it. It's known as...****Super Saiyan Blue Evolution 2!****And...****Super Saiyan Blue Evolution...3!**Xavier: You good?

Vegeta: I'm fine, we're done.

**Xavier didn't see that coming in his two days training with the prince of saiyans. But will he survive training with both god of destruction beerus and whis for the remaining four days?**

* * *

\--With Beerus And Whis--

Whis: Are you sure you're ready to train with us?

Beerus: Yes, and with all that those weights on you?

Xavier: My lords, let us begin.

**Without a thought, Xavier didn't do anything except meditate in his mind so he can train with his eyes closed. **

_NYAGH!__HOAHHH!_

**Lord beerus and whis engage xavier with no mercy in their training.**

_(Breathes Deeply)_

**With ease, Xavier blocks and counters lord beerus and whis while keeping his body on autopilot. Shockingly, he mastered lord beerus' headshot flick with whis' behavior chop and warping ability.**

Whis: Lord Beerus, No!

Beerus: Now that's impressive. HA! Give up and surrender!

**Xavier simply said while holding himself still...**

Xavier: No.

**Beerus' attack just stopped and got absorbed by the young warrior, stunning both whis and himself.**

Whis: HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Beerus: H-HOW?!

_(Breathes Deeply)_Xavier: I believe our four days of training is over. I must meditate, alone. For my last day.

Beerus: Very well.

* * *

**\--By Himself--**

**Whis and Beerus exits the hyperbolic time chamber.****Xavier begin his recovery meditation for his last day inside.**

Xavier:_(Thinking to self) Ok, ten days will be done shortly. So...__I should be careful when I get to the airport._**Xavier finishes his meditation and exits the hyperbolic time chamber, ready to go. And forge his new life.**Xavier: It's time.

* * *

**On the next chapter of A Warrior's Heart...**

Xavier: My driver should be right here.

Frank: You Xavier Knight?

Xavier: Yeah?

Frank: Clinton. Franklin Clinton. Welcome to Los Angeles.

* * *

Unknown Female: Hey cutie!

Xavier: You talkin to me?

Unknown Female: Who else?

Xavier:(confused)Ooooooookay?

* * *

Nakoria: I need to test your sexual abilities.

Xavier: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What?!

Nakoria: You MUST! To make sure you don't screw up in the bedroom.

(sighs)

Xavier: Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition...

* * *

1st Gang Member: Jump that lil n*a!

Xavier: Oh shit!

2nd Gang Member: Nowhere to run, turbo chicken shithead.

Xavier: Is that what y'all mama be feeding you? Because that what your breath smell like.

3rd Gang Member: GET HIM!

* * *

Chapter 2 is now up. For those who don't know it, Nfs racerverse is still postponed because of my creativity being judged poorly.

This however, will have more to come, if you read and review, not judge me of course.

Until next chapter,

See ya!

UltraInstinctDennix


	4. A Warrior's Heart Chapter 3 NCIS V SSJ3

Ok first off, I just want to make it clear that in this chapter that NO! (sighs) Kensi Blye, Nel Jones and Agent Mosely will not be, how said "sleeping with the enemy". This chapter will show and tell what Xavier needs to do based on all of his abilities in sports, so each sports will have a certain solo, duo, trio, or squad to face off, mind, body and soul. Oh, and Franklin clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips are gonna be a solo trial, then finish it as a team.

Second thing, Xavier's karma system hasn't been voted on. It will be scrapped if no votes for two polls I posted are the same when this chapter is over.

But, he is going to need weapons training. So, in this chapter his training with many weapons will begin.

Lastly, Xavier may go on a date but something will trigger his rage. But, he won't lose control. He will take it and somehow acquire new power to a few super saiyan forms. Oh, and Xavier got Twenty trillion dollars because his parents signed a document saying he will have access to this money anytime, anywhere.

Bonus, Xavier will be shortened to 'X'. Lemon in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, except the oc Named Xavier knight. As all other names of characters are owned by cbs, NCIS: Los Angeles, Etc.

* * *

**Last time on...A Warrior's Heart.**

Xavier: (sobbing) Dammit!

Xavier: I gotta get stronger, but right now, I have to start a new path. Hmm?

* * *

Vegeta: What are you doing, kakarot?!

Goku: Oops. Hehehehe! My bad. Man, X. You broke down hard, huh?

Xavier: Yeah. But if there is one thing I learned from vegeta, it's that you have to supress your emotions in battle.

Vegeta: Hmph. Spoken like a true saiyan.

Xavier: I got a place my mom and dad left for me if they ever died of stupidity, so i'm going to los angeles, california.

Vegeta: Hmph. Can we join you?

Xavier: Yeah, sure. The more, the merrier.

Beerus: Will the food be good?

Xavier: Of course, my lord. But, hold on. Goku?

Goku: Yo.

Xavier: Where is this "hyperbolic time chamber"?

* * *

Vegeta: Fair warning. If you die here, you die out there.

Xavier: I got it. Like I said, I just need ten days.

Beerus: Goku and vegeta only lasted barely 1 week. I give you about a day before you tap out and die.

Whis: I give him 3 days.

Vegeta: I give him an hour, no more.

Xavier(With Confidence): All right, it's a bet.

**Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis and Xavier all agree to the wager on how long wil xavier will survive in the hyperbolic time chamber. **

* * *

Goku: Ok, show me what you got. Go super saiyan 2 for me.

Xavier: Aight.

HA!

Goku: All right! Now, come at me, X.

Xavier: Let's do this.

_HYAA!_

_HRRRAGGHH!!_

**Goku and xavier manage to do a lot of training especially with 200 gigaton weights not slowing him down in the two days they trained. Progress: Worth It.**

Goku:(panting) Man...you are... really tough, X. You manage to hit super saiyan blue already. Geez.

Xavier: Yeah. (Thinking to himself) _So this is what goku and vegeta used when they were in the tournament of power and defeated frieza with... Holy SHIT._(Normal Voice) Think i can go even further, goku?

Goku: There is only one way to find out!

**_HYAAAA!_**

* * *

**After three days of training with goku, its now vegeta's turn to try and break the young warrior's spirit and pride.**

* * *

Vegeta: You ready?

Xavier: Ready.

_HA!_

_HMPH!_

Vegeta: W-w-what the--? What is that form?

Xavier: Oh, kakarot said I could further myself since I already reached super saiyan 3, god and blue. So I figured, train to reach further forms of super saiyan blue, and go even higher.

Vegeta: Damn you!

Xavier: ...?

Vegeta: KAKAROOOOOOOOT!

_HRRAGH!_

**Vegeta launches his signature move "_FINAL FLASH!_" at xavier because he gets pissed since he couldn't surpass goku and his son, gohan, now xavier adds up. But little did vegeta know, xavier has moves that only fusion types can use.**

Xavier: Are you that stupid enough to try me, you stupid MOTHERFUCKER?!

_HAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Xavier launches his move called the "x200k BIG FINAL SHINE KAMEHAME...HA!"**

Vegeta: W-WHAT?!

Xavier: IT'S OVER! HA!

Vegeta: AH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Xavier ended the training run with new forms he got used to super easily. He already got the first one. This surpasses it. It's known as...****Super Saiyan Blue Evolution 2!****And...****Super Saiyan Blue Evolution...3!**

Xavier: You good?

Vegeta: I'm fine, we're done.

**Xavier didn't see that coming in his two days training with the prince of saiyans. But will he survive training with both god of destruction beerus and whis for the remaining four days?**

* * *

\--With Beerus And Whis--

Whis: Are you sure you're ready to train with us?

Beerus: Yes, and with all that those weights on you?

Xavier: My lords, let us begin.

**Without a thought, Xavier didn't do anything except meditate in his mind so he can train with his eyes closed. **

_NYAGH!_

_HOAHHH!_

**Lord beerus and whis engage xavier with no mercy in their training.**

_(Breathes Deeply)_

**With ease, Xavier blocks and counters lord beerus and whis while keeping his body on autopilot. Shockingly, he mastered lord beerus' headshot flick with whis' behavior chop and warping ability.**

Whis: Lord Beerus, No!

Beerus: Now that's impressive. HA! Give up and surrender!

**Xavier simply said while holding himself still...**

Xavier: No.

**Beerus' attack just stopped and got absorbed by the young warrior, stunning both whis and himself.**

Whis: HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Beerus: H-HOW?!

_(Breathes Deeply)_Xavier: I believe our four days of training is over. I must meditate, alone. For my last day.

Beerus: Very well.

* * *

Xavier:_(Thinking to self) Ok, ten days will be done shortly. So...__I should be careful when I get to the airport._

Xavier: It's time.

* * *

**X, Goku and Vegeta made their way to the airport for the flight to LA. Vegeta and Goku wanted to fly outside the plane since xavier's flight training is also in LA.****Goku called out...****_FLYING NIMBUS!_****Vegeta decided to fly on his own outside the plane. Why? He's a prince. What more is there to say?****Will Xavier be able to succeed in the "Trials of NCIS"? Will he actually be on a date or will a spark ignite the raging flames?** **Find out...**

Pilot: Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at LAX International Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin landing procedure.

Xavier: (Breathes Deeply) This is it.

**Today!**

* * *

**Xavier and friends arrived at LAX airport. Goku somehow tells xavier...**

Goku: Xavier, sorry for the last-minute updates, but... you are your own from here on out.

X: Ah, that's cool. It's good to meet you, goku.

Goku: You too, X.

Vegeta: Keep that strict attitude in battle, got it?

X: Of course, Super saiyan prince vegeta.

Whis: Ready?

Goku: Yup! See ya, X!

X: See ya... kakarot.

**Goku and the others departed back to their era. X however spots his driver. Who else could it be? None other than...FRANKLIN CLINTON!**

* * *

Frank: You Xavier Knight?

X: Yeah.

Frank: Franklin Clinton. I'm your driver. I'm gonna be taking you to trials that requires total completion.

X: All right. Lead the way.

Frank: Aight, let's go.

**X and Frank head to the first trial which was locked for 3 days. Frank dropped him off at the chamberlain hotel, x made way to his room and found a note. It says...**

_Xavier, we heard about your brothers and sisters. We are so sorry for your losses. But, we heard you needed weapons, gravity and sport training. We can help get you tougher, make you more flexible, you get the idea. The chamberlain hotel is just 2 clicks to your east of the first trial. We hope you are ready because you will be tested in the gravity training, first thing in the morning. See you soon, NCIS._

X: _(To self) Shit._ (Normal) All right. Better meditate for three days.

**Hoping to be ready with a clear mind, Nakoria appears and alerts X about the first trial.**

Nakoria: No.

X: Wha?! _(quietly)Nakoria! What are you doing in here?!_

Nakoria: I need to test your sexual abilities.

X: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait. What do you mean "test my sexual abilities"?!

Nakoria: You MUST! It's just to make sure you don't "screw up in the bedroom".

_(sighs)_

X: _(To self)Great. Just what i needed. Three nights before the first trial. But, then again, I am a damn virgin. This might work._ (sighs, Normal, To Nakoria) Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition...

Nakoria: What is it? Name it.

**X gets on one knee and asks her to be the first of his harem girls.**

Nakoria: (Gasps)

X: Will you be my first in both my harem and in the bedroom?

**Nakoria is shocked at his request, suprisngly she accepted.**

Nakoria: (crying) Y-yes!

**X puts one of 10 adamantium infused vibrainium rings on her finger. X did custom make these rings.**

Nakoria: It's beautiful.

**X and Nakoria begin to kiss each other passionately.**

* * *

**_Warning! Warning!_****_LEMON INCOMING!_****_Last chance to turn back!_****_Consider yourself warned._**

* * *

**X and Nakoria strip each other while keeping their lips locked to each other.**

**To X's surprise, nakoria's breast were perfect to the touch.**

**He wants to gently touch them, but she shivers a little.**

X: Nakoria... what's wrong? Let me see them. Please?

Nakoria: You won't hurt me?

X: No, I promise.

Nakoria: O-ok.

**She exposes her beautiful handful D-cup size breasts**.

X Oh my god. They are so big, and beautiful.

Nakoria: T-thank you, X.

**Nakoria feels X's warm hands touching her breasts, slowly and steadily.**

**X then begins to suck on them.**

_(Gasp)_

_Ah!_

X: Are you okay?

**Nakoria nods.**

Nakoria: Mm-hmm. Keep doing that.

**X does so, he caresses her body like a queen.**

**Then nakoria touches X's dick, she begin to stroke.it. [Fyi: He's about 7 to 8 inches.]**

X: Mmph! N-Nakoria!

Nakoria: You are already hard. If you don't let it out, it will swell.

X: Ah! Th-that's-!

**Nakoria then begins to suck on X's hard cannon. Afterwards, gives him and his cannon a boob job.**

X: That feels so good!

Nakoria: Yeah?

**X nods.**

**Later, unable to hold back...**

X: Nakoria, I-I'm gonna cum!

Nakoria: It's Ok, X. Cum all over me.

**X, with one more powerful thrust, going super saiyan 2, releases his thick load on nakoria's breasts.**

Nakoria: It's so sticky, and warm.

**X and Nakoria kiss, until she mentions...**

Nakoria: Hey, X.

X: Mm?

Nakoria: Would you like to take it to the next step?

**X nods and lays nakoria on the bed while removing her panties, then he begins to lick her pussy calmly but pleasurably.**

_Ah! Aaaah! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

**Nakoria moans in turbulent pleasing orgasms.**

X: _(To self while licking her pussy) Amazing! Nakoria's pussy is flowing like a stream and I can't stop going in._ (Normal, to Nakoria) I... want to stick it in.

Nakoria: Come to me, then.

**X and nakoria kiss and switch positions, nakoria on top.**

Nakoria: I'll turn you into a real man, and since it's after midnight... happy birthday, X.

**Nakoria sticks X's dick in her tight, wet pussy.**

_AAAAAHH! HAAAAH!_

_OH SHIIIIIIT!_

**Nakoria felt the length of his rifle go all the way in.**

**It was at this moment that Xavier knew... he is no longer a virgin.**

Nakoria: Congratulations, X. You are not a virgin anymore.

X: Oh, yeah! Let's get it!

**X felt the inside of her pussy. Like massage walls closing in and getting wetter.**

**He starts moving with her bouncing up, down, and all around.**

**1 hour, 7 positions later...**

X: Nakoria, I'm gonna cum!

Nakoria: Let's cum together!

**X and nakoria were both at their limits, and with one more thrust...**

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Little did he know, he was in super saiyan blue 3 when X and Nakoria came. And that... wasn't gonna be an easy sight.**

**Especoally, when the next day arrives, some woman gonna try to take X away from Nakoria.**

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

**X wakes up to go shower when nakoria asked if she could join him, he happily accepted.**

**-Later-**

**Nakoria goes shopping for some new clothes for them both.**

**Little did he realize, a woman named jessica, caramel skinned, 24 years old, C-cup, bubble butt appears next to X.**

Jessica: Hey cutie!

**X looks around to make sure she talking to someone else. But, no joy.**

X: You talking to me?

Jessica: Who else?

X: O...kay? I'm gonna go.

Jessica: No, you ain't, babe!

X: Ow! Let me go!

Nakoria: What the hell? Get your hands off my love!

Jessica: Your love?! Nah, bitch!

Nakoria wanted to smack Jessica, but...

X: HEY!

Silence falls.

X manages to de-escalate the situation. But jessica didn't want anything except X.

* * *

Jessica: No! If you go don't with me RIGHT NOW, I'LL KILL YOUR SIDE HO!

It was at this moment that jessica knew, she fucked up.

X: (Enraged) What?! Did you just call my girl a "SIDE HO"?!

Jessica: Yes, I did. What?! You gonna come to me, now? Huh?!

X was feeling hotter than the sun, his rage is spiking.

Nnnngh!

Urk!

X and his enraged form fought for control inside himself. But, X won with ease. And obtained new power.

Hmph!

X then rises and says...

X: (ascended)JESSICA MOORE! YOU STAND ACCUSED OF ATTEMPTED THEFT OF ANOTHER WOMAN"S BOYFRIEND, SEXUAL PREDATORY AGAINST A SUPER SAIYAN, AND ASSAULT BATTERY! HOW DO YOU PLEAD?!

Jessica couldn't speak because her mouth was sealed shut.

X: (ascended) Jury?

Jury: GUILTY!

X: Now, YOUR SENTENCE...

He gets interrupted by the first trial stopping time. And who does he see? None other than NCIS agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna.

Sam and Callen appear in front of X, stating that this is the first trial, the NCIS trial of justice.

X feels a little intimidated.

X: GET OUT OF MY WAY, HANNA! YOU TOO, CALLEN!

Sam: Listen, we can take her and put so far down the crazy hole...

G: She won't come for you, ever again.

X: DID THAT STOP HER FROM NEARLY FORCING ME TO KILL HER?!

Sam and G: It did now. All you have to do is ask yourself..."Is it worth losing your girlfriend and starting on the wrong path"?

* * *

The agents disappear.

Time begins again.

X notices he a big bang attack ready to fire.

He then powers down.

(sighs)

X: She's all your, officers.

Deeks: LAPD, Hands on your head! Jessica moore, you are under arrest for assualt and battery, and 1st degree sexual predatory.

* * *

Nakoria rushes to X.

Nakoria: Are you ok, baby?

X: (crying quietly) No. I nearly killed someone and almost lost you.

Nakoria: It's Ok. It will be. Oh, and someone dropped this off for you. Said it was about the first trial.

They read it and turns out...

X: I passed the first trial!?

Nakoria: Congratulations, babe!

They were shocked at what just occured but... somehow detective Marty Deeks of the LAPD/NCIS union shows up with jessica moore in cuffs.

X: What the?! Why is she still here?! Huh?! What, Did she seduce you?!

Deeks: What? No! Just listen.

X Grunts.

Jessica: Xavier knight, I understand what I said to you and your girlfriend was wrong. And I am not asking you forgive me like that, but-

X knew what she wanted and he had no choice.

X: Jessica, stop. (sighs) It's obvious, you still think i'm your boyfriend when you can see bright as day that i already have a girlfriend. But... If I allow you to be my second girlfriend, will you keep your cool around us for the trials and afterwards?

Jessica couldn't disagree with that.

Jessica: I will, X.

X puts the second ring on jessica's finger.

Deeks uncuffs her.

X: Jess, don't make me regret my decision.

Jessica: You won't, I promise.

X: AH-ah-ah-ah!

Jessica: What?

X: Ground rules.

Rule 1: you play nice, you get rewarded.

Rule 2: you piss me off, you are punished.

Rule 3: Sexual stats must be tested.

Jessica: Uh-

X kisses jessica out of the blue.

* * *

Nakoria is happy, and a tiny bit jealous. But she knew it was jessica's turn to see how long she would last.

8 hours later...

(Groans)

Nakoria: Morning, sweetheart.

X: Mm. Morning, baby.

Jessica: Good morning, dear.

X: Morning, Jess.

Nakoria: So, What do y-

X: I think this answers your question.

Girls: Yep. (Giggling)

X, Nakoria and now Jessica. 3 lovers. 1 trial down, 4 trials to go. What is the next trial? Who will be the next one in X's harem on this path forging adventure?

Find out on the next...

A Warrior's Heart!

* * *

Next time on A Warrior's Heart...

???: Help! I'm Being Raped!

X: Shit!

???: Shut up, you porno classy bitch and take it!

* * *

Nakoria faints.

Jessica: Nakoria?! Help! Somebody! HELP!

* * *

X: I can see that my siblings left me that. But where?

-End of Chapter 4 Preview-

* * *

Ok Next chapter will involve not one but two ex-pornstars. Why Ex? Because they was let go!

Oh and like i mentioned before the story began, i have a poll that is still up, it won't be closed until votes go in for both.

Until the next chapter,

See ya,

UltraInstinctDennix


	5. A Warrior's Heart Chapter 4 X's A Part 1

OK, guys, first off. I just want to be clear that I'm skipping up to the final trial in LA so that he can proceed with being able to train, compete, race, and fight. I am also glad the first poll got at least one vote. About karma, I mean. But enough of that, let's get a little detail on who gonna be saved by xavier. (Inhales Deeply)

Psych! You actually thought i was gonna say who it was, well joke's on you. My rule stays the same, No revealing unless in the story or in the review section.

Now just before you ask, i still didn't get votes on who gonna challenge X next. Because, he did say in previous chapter(s) that he is able to bring each form to the ssj3 form. But that is gonna be for the next chapter(s).

This chapter will be a 2-part chapter. Because he save two in this chapter. But I will say the next part will be where it's lemon timed. Plus, he will be able to withstand gunfire in this story.

Oh and X will have acquired a new form, two new lovers, abilities, and a k- whoops! Almost spoiled the suprise.

Let's Do This.

* * *

**Last Time On A Warrior's Heart...**

Goku: Xavier, sorry for the last-minute updates, but... you are your own from here on out.

X: Ah, that's cool. It's good to meet you, goku.

Goku: You too, X.

Vegeta: Keep that strict attitude in battle, got it?

X: Of course, Super saiyan prince vegeta.

Whis: Ready?

Goku: Yup! See ya, X!

X: See ya... kakarot.

* * *

Frank: You Xavier Knight?

X: Yeah.

Frank: Franklin Clinton. I'm your driver. I'm gonna be taking you to trials that requires total completion.

X: All right. Lead the way.

Frank: Aight, let's go.

* * *

X: Wha?! _(quietly)Nakoria! What are you doing in here?!_

Nakoria: I need to test your sexual abilities.

X: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait. What do you mean "test my sexual abilities"?!

Nakoria: You MUST! It's just to make sure you don't "screw up in the bedroom".

_(sighs)_

X: _(To self)Great. Just what i needed. Three nights before the first trial. But, then again, I am a damn virgin. This might work._ (sighs, Normal, To Nakoria) Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition...

Nakoria: What is it? Name it.

* * *

Jessica: No! If you go don't with me RIGHT NOW, I'LL KILL YOUR SIDE HO!

It was at this moment that jessica knew, she fucked up.

X: (Enraged) What?! Did you just call my girl a "SIDE HO"?!

Jessica: Yes, I did. What?! You gonna come to me, now? Huh?!

* * *

X: GET OUT OF MY WAY, HANNA! YOU TOO, CALLEN!

Sam: Listen, we can take her and put so far down the crazy hole...

G: She won't come for you, ever again.

X: DID THAT STOP HER FROM NEARLY FORCING ME TO KILL HER?!

Sam and G: It did now. All you have to do is ask yourself..."Is it worth losing your girlfriend and starting on the wrong path"?

* * *

X: Jess, don't make me regret my decision.

Jessica: You won't, I promise.

* * *

After the trio made up for any confusions going around, they decided to have a night in the bedroom, together.

They decided to get out of the hotel to find a place to call home.

And they was able to get a place that not only was a enough for more people. But also someone might be having a "gift from above".

Retailer: 8 bathrooms and 9 bedrooms with a master bed and bathroom.

X: How "Master" are we talking?

The Retailer shows the trio how "master" the master bed and bathroom is.

And they were pretty pleased.

X: Price tag?

Retailer: Are you a knight relative?

X grunted, but he was able to tell the dealer about the incident that took his siblings away. This shocked the retailer and he seen the papers about multiple sons and daughters of the knight family have been killed by an explosion. Not only that, he showed him what else happened the day of the incident.

HA!

X became a super saiyan 3 in front of the dealer.

X: Still think i'm lying?

Retailer: I'll get the keys and the deed!

X: Make it fast!

The trio has a new home. But the question is will this trial involve caretaker and heroics without powers? Or will it be how he can respond when there is no help in range?

Find out...

* * *

Lana: Yes, I know but c'mon wouldn't you like a dark chocolate man with I don't know somethings to be different about him?

Penelope: I- I mean, I guess. I don't know. I would if he was inhuman.

Nualia: Oh, come on now. You got to be honest.

Thug 1: Hey ladies, where y'all going?

Thug 2: Yeah, wanna party with us?

Lana: In your dreams, asshole!

Thug leader: Oof. Big mistake, BITCH!

(Click, Gunshot)

Lana: AAAH! Penelope, No!

Thug Leader: Get'em, boys! Tonight, WE FEAST!

Nualia: No! Mmph! NO! HELP!

Today!

* * *

Lps Angele, California

12:00 AM Midnight.

X making his training at night in super saiyan rose evolution 3 while breaking his limits to build and increase stamina to go longer in the bedroom. When he completed his training for the final trial, he tried to make a phone call but his phone was dead and he had some change for the payphone. But, somehow...

_HELP!_

X: Hm?!

**X heads to where he heard a woman cry for help.****He sees a body where he knows her from certain team in virginia.****He finds a payphone nearby, and calls 911.**

Operator: 911, What's your emergency?

X: I need an ambulance over here! I got a body of... oh my god, penelope garcia of the fbi in quantico, virginia! Please, sen-

_AAAAHH!_

Operator: Sir. Sir, are you there?! Hello?!

_Nooooooo!_

**(Heavily Breathing Rapidly)**

_X: (To self) Great. No phone, no backup. Well, I'm going in alone. _

(Normal, Deep breath) Here I go.

**X's final trial was in his sights, and he had no support. Just his pride, strength, sense of justice, and good karma in his heart.**

Thug 1: Come on, slut! You know you like what you see.

Thug 2: He's not lying, bitch. You keep rejecting, she dies next.

Thug Leader: So, what's it gonna be?

X stayed in the shadows to mask up with a black and gold mask with a big Z on it. He had no powers because training was active for 5 more minutes. So he decided to "be a hero".

X steps out the light.

X: (Voice Altered) Hey!

Thug Leader: What the-? Get lost, prick!

X: Not a chance. Let the girls go, we can work this out.

Thug 1: Ah! (Cocks shotgun) Fuck you, pussy!

(Gunshot)

X looks at the spot he got hit, but no damage.

X: (To self)Oh shiiiiiit. (chuckles) Oh this healing ability is gonna come real handy. (Normal, to thugs) Try again, nigg-ah!

Thug Leader: KILL HIM!

(Gunfire)

(Guns clicking)

(Bones snapping, cracking)

Grrrrrrr!

Drrrrrrraaaaaaggh!

(Heavy panting)

X: Ooh, you done wasted 5 minutes worth of gunfire. Just to kill me. (cackling) Now...

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

(Lightning crackling)

HA!

X stalled the thugs long enough to get his power back up.

X: I get to do worse to you.

X moves fast enough to get the girls out of the way so he can do some torture. (New ability)

X: Stay here, i'll get you to safety when i'm done.

Thug leader: Show yourself, punk!

X: (Dark tone) Gladly.

The thugs notice their 2nd partner, gone.

Thug 1: Hey! Where'd you go?!

Thug leader: Back to back!

The thugs go back to back, to try and shoot at X.

But, unfortunately...

Thug leader: You good?!

The thug that was behind him, gone.

Then X drops the 3rd thug, hanging upside down. And the 2nd thug, decomposed, for a time length of 8 months.

The thug leader drops his weapon and tries to run but he was unable to escape.

X: Look deep within my heart. Your mind is stained by all the greed of your actions.

Thug leader: (whimpering)

X: Feel the power of fear.

X begins to show him true fear from all that the thug leader has made others feel.

Thug leader: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Pow!

Deeks: LAPD!

X: Detective.

Deeks: All cle-

Deeks notice two bodies.

One, decomposed.

The other, hanging upside down.

Deeks: Bodies?

X: Self-Defense movements.

Cop 1: Derective?

X and Deeks look at each other for a second.

Deeks: He's clean. No weapons. Code 4.

X went to talk with the girls now know as Lana Rhodes Elf queen Nualia.

X: Hey.

Lana: Gah!

Nualia: It's Ok. He saved us.

X nods in agreement.

Lana hugs X in thanks for saving her.

Nualia: Where's Penelope?

X didn't know how to respond except...

X: Hold on. Deeks!

Deeks: Wassup?

X: (whispers) Is Penelope going ok?

Deeks: I'm sorry, but she never made it on the ems truck.

Lana, nualia and X were heartbroken.

X was a fan of her because of her imagination,

Lana and Nualia were her best friends.

X: Hey, if anything you two can stay at my place until you recover,

* * *

To Be Continued...

Can't say much except for...

Come back for the next part.

Read and review this one first.

See Ya!


	6. AWH: Chptr 4: X's A SSJ Hero Pt 2

Ok, first... sorry for holding the chapter. I couldn't make the whole chapter in one night like the other times i just figured to take a break before I self destruct.

So, yeah. And, uh, oh... There will be lemon in this chapter like I mentioned before but i forgot to mention that there was gonna be some fear driven moments in this story. Oh, off-topic, thanks to this spitorona virus I am cursed by not being allowed to play online on the Playstation 4. Smh. But, Now we can begin.

Finally, R.i.p. Bill Withers, At 81. P.s. I might have X bring Penelope garcia back.

* * *

Last time on A Warrior's Heart Chapter 4 Part 1...

X: Ah, man. Phone's dead. Well, I do got some pocket change to make a phone call to get home. Maybe there's a-

(Gunshot)

X: What the hell?!

X spots the body who turns out to be penelope garcia from the fbi in quantico, virginia.

He then calls 911, and alerts them of the deceased when suddenly...

(Distant screaming)

X begins to race where the alley shows three men and two women. One lana rhodes and Elf queen Nualia, both here in Los Angeles, in the thugs' capture.

He decides not to run, but to FIGHT!

* * *

X(Distorted voice): Hey! Let them go, and we can settle this like men.

Thug 2: Ah! (Cocks shotgun) Fuck you, pussy!

(Gunshot)

X doesn't flinch and take zero damage.

X: Oh Shiiiit, cool. Nice try, nig-gah!

The thugs get pissed and the tells them to kill him.

So, X did what the thugs was gonna do to him, but tactically.

He got the girls out of the way, so he can work his new torture ability.

And boy oh boy, did it work.

Deeks meets up again and clears lana, nualia and himself.

X then offers shelter for lana and nualia.

(Clicks, Door opens)

X: Nakoria, Jessica! Get down here, now!

Nakoria: Oh my god!

Jessica: Nakoria, what's wrong?

Nualia: Nakoria?

Nakoria: M-my queen!

X: You two know each other?

Both: Of course, we do.

X: Oh boy.

Will the sadness upon lana dissipate after a while? Or will she succumb to eternal darkness? And will Xavier knight, now 21 years old, be able to take of someone other than the girls? Will he be able to bring back penelope garcia?

Find out...

Lana: Who owns this place?

X: Me.

Nualia: Rent is-

X: Not gonna be an issue.

Lana: Ok.

Nualia: Thank you, Xavier knight.

X: Heh, no problem. But wait, how did you know my name?

Nualia points at the X Scar on his back.

X: A little obvious, huh?

Nualia nods and notes that she also notice the way his hair changed from black to golden yellow.

X feels ashamed for how obvious that was.

Nualia: I am proud of you, though.

X felt confused, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned in and kissed X with pure passion. He was able to kiss her back, lips locked, tounges going at each other.

X: My room or yours?

Nualia: Hmm, mine.

X: No problem.

Today!

* * *

Nualia And X took each others clothes off until nualia noticed how big Xavier is.

Nualia: By the gods, I must measure this cannon.

She did, but little did he know, his dick grew about 2 to 3 inches.

Before: X had a 7 to 8 dick.

After: X now has a 9 to 10 inch dick.

* * *

Lemon Incoming!

* * *

Nualia: Damn! My sister nakoria said you were big, but this... this I must try.

She did try, and she was able to deepthroat it too.

X: HOLY SHIT! AH, FUCK!

Nualia puts her giant breasts on his dick, and X felt like he was at his limit.

X: Nualia, I-I... I'm gonna cum!

Nualia: Yes, cum for me! All on me!

With one more thrust, X unleash a huge load on nualia's big boobs.

Nualia: It's so thick, and warm.

X and Nualia kiss each other, then X licks nualia's pussy like it's ice cream.

Nualia couldn't hold on being teased anymore, she then asks X to fuck her hard.

X nods and sticks his upgraded dick in her.

Ah!

Whoa!

Holy...

SHIT!

X felt like he engulfed in water when he penetrated nualia's home plate.

Nualia: Holy shit, X! How did my sister never tell me about you before?! We could've-

X: Been married? Yeah, so i'm told.

They kept going for 45 minutes, and switched positions for another 20 minutes.

Then, 10 more minutes later, X was already at his limit.

X: SHIT! Nualia, my queen! I-

Nualia: Yes, breed me!

With one more, powerful thrust, nualia unleashed her orgasm, and X came deep inside her.

* * *

Nualia passed out, X couldn't sleep as he was trying to think of a way to bring penelope garcia back.

He quietly notices a amulet that can transport any being to where the grim reaper lies.

X(To self): I'll be back. I promise.

He then asks the amulet to take him to where death and penelope garcia's current location.

X disappears to death and penelope's location, and just in time.

Death: Your soul, penelope garcia, IS MINE!

Penelope: NOOOOO!

X without hesitation, blocked the attack with his bare arm, bleeding in his base form, he knew the risk, and he's going all-in. Literally.

Ggh!

Haaaaaaaaah!

Death is stunned at what has just transpired.

X: Penelope's coming with me.

Death: No, she's n-

X: Grim reaper, lord of souls, by right of defense, I challenge thee, in MORTAL KOMBAT!

Penelope: You're gonna face him?! ALONE?!

X: To bring you back, before time runs out to prove you are still alive.

Death only has an advantage in mana.

X has WAY more advantages against the reaper.

Death: So be it.

He then accepts, and with that, the fight for penelope garcia begins.

Hmph!

Ha!

Death and X clash swords, scythes, all kinds of melee weapons.

But X had the one thing death never uses, his fists.

X: Deaaaaaaaaaaath!

X charges at him with his full power.

Death is down with all weapons against him.

X: Say it!

Death was hesitant at first, but...

Death: I... I concede.

X stashes Death's scythe and all other weapons, knowing that he has won. But Death wanted to something from X, but...

X: You try to take my soul, I will release all the other souls to their new hosts. If you come after me, or anyone I get close with...(Empowered tone)YOUR SOUL IS MINE!

Death couldn't touch him. And if he did, he dies.

X: Come on, penelope. Lana and nualia want to see you.

Penelope quickly agrees. She and X transport back to his home, in a mansion, 5 minutes out from LA.

X then takes her to her room where she can hopefully recover and relax.

He then shows evidence to the LAPD that garcia is alive and well, just scared for awhile.

Afterwards, X heads back home. Wiped out and injured from the fight with death himself, he went to do medic work on his own.

Lana then spots X, she gets very curious.

X: L-lana?! (whispers)W-what are you doing in here?

Lana: I was about to ask you the same question.

X: Bullshit. You saw me, trying to patch myself up.

She was startled at first, but she wanted to help.

Lana: You got the cauterizing down, but... do you need some help applying the bandages?

X was determined to say no, but a beauty like her said otherwise.

X:(sighs) Sure, why not.

Lana then helps with what X did wrong, but...

X: OW!

A sharp pain and sting went through his arm.

Lana: Did that hurt or sting?

X: Ah! Both!

Lana: Sorry.

X: It's cool.

X never felt pain since last year until late at night.

She then finished applying the bandages, so they can clean up.

Lana: There. How's that?

X moved his arm just to make sure it didn't go numb.

X: That's much better. Thank you.

He then heads to a room where he could try to relax alone for a bit, but somehow... he couldn't rest.

He felt aggravated after his battle with the grim reaper. He almost thought he and garcia was gonna die but the adrenaline, made him restless.

So...

He decided to train. In the highest leveled training area, lord beerus' planet.

* * *

With his fear of dying because of his adrenaline rush, saving him and penelope being a factor of either failure or defiance, X knows that he needed to get stronger than before. Even stronger than the reaper.

But what will be known when the girls find out that garcia is among them? And will things be cool when X gets back?

Find out next chapter!

* * *

On the next...

A Warrior's Heart.

* * *

X: I am not playing games. This. is. serious.

Deeks: Kensi, COME ON! WHAT DID I DO?!

Slap!

Kensi: We're done.

Callen: Sorry, Deeks.

Hanna: Not sorry, deeks.

Hetty: You're Fired.

Bates: You're Fired.

Click, Bang!

Unknown Dark Entity: Xavier Knight, You! WILL! DIIIIIIE!

(Swords clash)

End of Chapter 5 preview.

* * *

Ok, can't stay up. Oh poll still up on profile. please get others to vote. Please. :)

See ya!


End file.
